Her eyes
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: She was lost looking for exceptance yet her cold exterior pushed all away. She found it ironic now following the fate Kikyo had, being an animated corpse with no purpose. Now after helping the Avengers, an old enemy has returned and stronger then ever. But, she was stronger and all thanks to him. But even if she does hide it she stil her eyes will always reminder her of him, naraku
1. Battle

_ch _1: Beautiful Warrior

She rose a finely sculpted eyebrow at the scene before her. The Avengers although good, stood no chance against the Chitauri. While the Chitauri were easy for the humans's to handle the spider was another story.

Finally unable to stand the Chitauri any longer she dropped down from the building. Gracefully landing on the ground she drew golden hairpins transforming it into a sword.

"Step aside." she ordered.

:*****£££££££*****:

They were tired but have finally managed to work together. Captain America was about to give the orders when a woman landed In front of them.

"Step aside." she ordered her voice sultry and cold as she drew a from a hairpin sword. She was beautiful was flowing black hair with a blue tint that parted down the middle and two, long strands of hair that pass in front of her hair reach down to her chest. Both her eyes and eyelids are turquoise, framed by very long eyelashes and dark eyebrows. Her lips are colored a light purple. She also had very pale, delicate skin, which contrasted greatly with her hair, with pink markings on her cheeks.

She wore shell-like pauldrons with red edges on her shoulders and a double-breasted plate on her chest that wraps around her back as well. The central plate connected in the middle of her chest with a large red coil. Similar coils wrap around the vambraces on her forearms (made of the same material as her other armor pieces) as well as the forearms themselves. A coiled circle in the middle forms the centerpiece of her armor and is located just above her heart. From her pauldrons drapes a large, red, floor-length cape. Kaguya also wears a black, floor-length skirt; tied around her waist by a red, floor-length sash. Her hair having three hairpins (two on one side of her head, one on the other). Her armor is far from conservative, and is very revealing and provocative. *She is wearing what Princess Kaguya Wore*

She charged at the fish like Chitauri making her sword glow gold as it disintegrated the monster. In no time both her and the Avengers had defeated the Chitauri and Loki.

:*****£££££££*****:

Vote on Pairings:

Kagome/Tony

Kagome/Thor

Kagome/C. America

Kagome/Banner

Kagome/Tony/Thor


	2. A mystery

:*****£££££££*****:

Vote on Pairings:

Kagome/Tony:X

Kagome/Thor:X

Kagome/C. America

Kagome/Banner

Kagome/Tony/Thor:XXX

:*****£££££££*****:

"Who are you?" Fury demanded. He slammed his hands onto the conference table. She just stated at him with amused eyes. Did he really think She was intimidated by Him? Ha! She's had worse! Finally deciding to end this little charade.

"My name Ningen," she finally spoke after two hours of interrogation. "is Lady Kagome." Nick Fury raised a brow. Tony began to type away at his phone while the other Avengers perked up as her cooperation.

"Why are you here, and what are you?" Natasha questioned. Kagome it seemed ignored her in favor of playing with her necklace. After being brough up to the helicarrier she had changed. She now wore white leather jeans, ankle tight white heels, and a white corset. Her hair was now in a high pony tail and a necklace around her neck.

"I do not see how that is of your consern." she spoke just as Tong seemed to grumble. "How is it I can find nothing about you?" Kagome seemed to pout. "Oh you poor thing." she sadly said. "Try Kagome Higurashi." she answered. Tony frowned. "I did but that's not you."

"Oh but is is," She smirked "When I was human."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello,

I know many of you are probably disappointed that this is not a chapter but I have a request. I need someone to help write the following

Hearts and New Lives

Eyes

Call Changes All

and The Past Shall Always Repeat

Legacy

I know many of you have been pleading with me to write more chapters, but many things are happening now. A child in my brothers class wrote a threatening note and the teacher is blaming my brother, there are of course my medical issues such as;

1- I faint and have been in the hospital a lot. I have broken a bone, given myself a small concussion, and strain a ligament in the back of my neck the times I have fainted. No one can find out why I am having these episode that have been going on for years and it is only until now I have desided to speak about it after fainting on my mother in the hospital after having a horrible asthma attack.

2- my family has kind of slit apart and are taking sides in a fight we -more like mine- had

3- I am having surgery (which I have to go in again)

4- my horrible asthma attacks and chest pains. They get so back you can't move my body even an inch or I will start screaming in agony. I have even torn at my skin in my chest from clenching it so back with my nails.

5-high school

Please PM me or email me at 14 And if you have other stories you would wish to help with let me know. I will try to update soon.


End file.
